Zimmer 483
by ToriFairy
Summary: OS twincest


OS: Twincest.

**ZIMMER 483**

**J'ouvre les yeux et sent Tom sur mon dos.  
Je remue un peu et il grogne; je recommence mais ressens une douleur vive se réveiller dans mon intimité.  
Tom est encore en moi  
Je souris.**

**Sa main caresse mes cheveux, les tire en arrière jusqu'à ce que ma tête rencontre sa bouche.  
Il m'embrasse, enfonce sa langue loin et profond dans ma bouche et je sens le feu se réveiller dans nos corps.  
Nous en gémissons de plaisir.  
Il relève mon bassin, agrippe mes hanches et s'enfonce en moi.  
Le ressac de la marée, nous emporte, nous roule, nous coule.  
Petite mort délicieuse !  
Et nous jouissons ensemble . Lui en moi et moi dans les draps froissés.  
Nous reprenons notre souffle et sur un dernier baiser je me retire de lui.  
Son sperme mêlé à mon sang coule sur mes cuisses.  
Je file sous la douche.Heureux.  
Le moindre mouvement me donne des frissons d'orgasmes, me rappelant le plaisir irritant et délicieux trop proche.  
J'ai l'impression d'avoir encore son sexe en moi qui m'écartèle .  
J'en ferme les yeux de contentement.  
Des visions de nous me reviennent par flashs et me font frisonner.  
Ma main va se perdre dans mon sexe et je me branle jusqu'à ce qu'il pleure de chaudes larmes blanches.  
Oh Tom si tu savais comme je t'aime dans ces moments là.**

**Et c'est le sourire aux lèvres que j'emerge de la salle de bains une heure plus tard pour trouver les draps changés et mon lit ... vide  
J'ai aussitôt pensé que Tom avait du aller se laver et s'habiller dans sa chambre, aussi je me suis habillé rapidement, ai pris mon portable et mes clés avant de me diriger vers la chambre mitoyenne à la mienne. La zimmer 482.  
J'ai tocqué doucement à la porte appelant Tom.  
Pas de réponse.  
J'insistai.  
Idem.  
Seul le silence me répondit.  
Une vague d'inquiétude s'ets emparée de moi lorsque j'ai appuyé sur la poignée de porte pour constater qu'elle était fermée .  
FERMEE  
J'ai regardé l'heure et constatant qu'il était 22 heures, j'ai de suite pensé que Tom avait du aller se restaurer.  
D'ailleurs mon estomac se rappelait aussi à mon bon souvenir.  
C'est avec un soupir de soulagement que je me suis dirigé vers le restaurant de l'Hôtel  
... Pas de Tom!  
Ca y est ! La panique et un mauvais pressentiment me reprennent  
Mon coeur bat la chamade..  
Je me dirige vers la réception et demande à l'hôtesse si elle sait ou se trouve Herr Tom Kaulitz.**

**Mon coeur bat de plus en plus fort et manque un battement lorsque je l'entends me dire que Tom Kaulitz a quitté l'hôtel et rendu les clés de sa chambre.  
Je m'agrippe au comptoir afin de ne pas tomber car mes jambes flageolantes me ne portent plus.  
Je souffle un grand coup. Tente de me maîtriser.  
Et c'est d'une voix calme que je demande s'il a laissé un mot.**

**-** Non Mr Kaulitz. Votre frère n'a rien laissé.

**Je la remercie rapidement avant de m'enfuir en courant vers ma chambre le coeur sur les lèvres**

**Un jeune garçon brun a le corps secoué de spasmes penché au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes.****  
****Il vomit.****  
****Il vomit sa peine, son incompréhension son dégoût;****  
****Il s'en veut d'avoir été aussi débile , Bill. ****  
****Il en vomit sa bile.****  
****Il vomit la situation.****  
****Son frère est parti...****  
****Se comportant avec lui comme une des vulgaires pétasses qu'il baise après concert et dont il a oublié le nom deux secondes après les avoir embrassées.****  
****Il vomit sa solitude.****  
****Tom.****D'abord il l'a frappé, là il vient de le tuer et ensuite il l'a abandonné. ****  
****Avant il lui a fait l'amour. Lentement, sensuellement, tendrement, longuement, longtemps.****  
****Avant il lui a dit qu'il était beau, qu'il lui plaisait. ****  
****Il a hurlé sa jouissance.****  
****Mais il s'est joué de lui.****  
****Il a joué avec lui.****  
****Bill est anéanti. Trop choqué pour pleurer.****  
****Il se dit que c'est un cauchemard, qu'il va bientôt se réveiller.****  
****Que Tom n'a pas pu faire cela, que Tom ne peut PAS le laisser ainsi .****  
****Ne peut PAS le laisser seul comme ça .****  
****Surtout pas après TOUT CELA.****  
****Non! Tom ne PEUT pas l'abandonner.****  
****Il réfute la vérité, nie l'évidence.****  
****Il était là.****  
****Il y a encore deux heures à peine: il était en lui, pour lui.****Il l'a regardé.****  
****Maintenant le jeune androgyne aux boucles brunes se cogne la tête contre les murs.****  
****Il hurle tout bas;****  
****Dans la chambre 483 seule son silence le décrit**


End file.
